Hidden Destiny
by My Harlequin Romance
Summary: A freak thunder storm takes the new dragons and Ako, to the past. What is the reason behind their arrival? Finish
1. Begining

_Welcome everyone to the Sequel of Death's daughter. I don't own Xiaolin showdown or Dynasty warriors, but I do own the following: Ako, Jamie and Terri Spicer, Antonio Pedrosa, Sow-say and Peter. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

_

**HIDDEN DESTINY**

_Now, this is how it all began. _

_We were double crossed, but we all guessed it was for the better. Instead of Chase ruling the world, we had Death. He only killed those, who needed to be killed, so He's an honourable villian. _

_We have Omi back. _

_No longer is he a puppet for evil. _

_Ako helped us get him back, but I warn you never to trust that girl. She's a backstabber. Another thing..._

"Dojo? Who are you talking to?"

Dojo, the green dragon, turned round to see Omi. The years were seen on the monk's face, as a long grey beard had grown on his chin. The only sign of hair on Omi.

"No-one. I was just..." Dojo trailed off.

"I thought you had gone to deliver the new dragons here." Omi stated, slowly walking into the room. Dojo smacked his hand on his head.

"I forgot!" He yelled, and transformed into his 40 foot self. Omi watched the dragon take off, and sighed with a smile.

* * *

"I wonder when the other's will turn up." 

Terri Leanne Spicer looked round the courtyard of the temple. Her twin sister gave no reply, as she listened to her music. _Trivium_ blased out of her headphones, as the oldest twin head-bagned along to the beat. Terri sighed.

"Jamie!" she yelled, yanking the head phones off her sister.

Jamie Lousia Spicer jumped, smacking her head of a low branch. "Owie! What ya do that for?" she asked, rubbing her head. Terri tossed the headphones back to her sister.

"I said, I wonder when the other's will turn up." She repeated. Jamie snatched her headphones from the ground, muttering something under her breath.

"Hey, are you the new dragons too?" someone called. Terri turned round to see a brown haired boy walking towards them, a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm Terri and this is my twin Jamie." she greeted. The boy looked at the twins in turn. Where Terri had black hair, her sister had red hair. Where Terri had red eyes, her sister had blue eyes.

"I'm Antonio. Has anyone else turned up?" He asked.

"Nah, just us three. But I think the dragon said something about a Cowboy." Jamie added, stuffing her cd player in her back. The brazillian nodded his head, and sat under the same tree as Jamie.

* * *

Death stared out at his world. Something didn't seem right. 

Yes, he had the world.

Yes, he was feard and respected.

Yes, he had Chase, but Wuya was missing. She had been since the begining of Death's reign over the world. Straching his boney chin, Death pondered over the Witch's whereabouts, when it hit him.

A surge of power, far beyond anything he had sensed in his life. Death knew it had something to do with Wuya.

* * *

Omi looked at the five people infront of him. 

Kimiko and Jack's twin daughters, Terri and Jamie.

Raimundo's son, Antonio.

Clay's son, Peter.

And his own adopted son Zhou Yu.

"Young dragons, it is your duty to protect the shen-gong-wu from evil. Terri, your element will be Fire, and Jamie, yours will be Thunder." Omi began.

The two girls high fived eachother. "Antonio, you will be Wind. Peter, Earth and Zhou Yu, Water." Omi finished. While the dragons talked about their elements, Dojo appeared holding a scroll.

"Okay kids, we've got our first shen-gong-wu. By the weird shaped rash at the base of my tail, I can clearly say that we have the fire orb somewhere in Tokyo." The dragon explained, unrolling the scroll.

"What does the orb do?" Antonio questioned.

"Bit of a mystry, I'm afraid. But I do know that the Dragon of fire can handle it better then anyone." Dojo added, changing into his 40 foot dragon self. The dragons hopped on, and dojo took off.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed it so far!_


	2. In the past

_Thanks to everyone whoes reveiwed!

* * *

_

"Tokyo! Our kind of place." 

The dragons looked around the bright lights of Japan's captial, before Dojo set down in a courtyard. "There it is!" Zhou Yu called, pointing to the glowing orb.

"Slow down there parenter. There's no need to rush." Peter chuckled, hitching his hat up.

"There's every need to rush!" someone spat.

Dojo hid under Peter's hat, as Ako came into view. The dragons got into fighting styles. "You're the new Xiaolin dragons, huh? Wow, this is going to be easy." Ako muttered.

As the she-demon went to grab the orb, another hand shot out. Ako glared into red eyes. "Ako, I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown!" Terri yelled. The orb gave a shudder, as a thunder storm past.

"I accept. Name your game!" Ako hissed, pulling the orb towards her slightly. Dojo peeked out of Peter's hat, to see the orb glowing a dark purple colour. Looking up in the sky, he saw the storm clouds were the same colour. Dojo panicked.

"Hold..." he began, but neither fighter heard him.

"Let's go! Xiaolin showdown!" Both yelled, when a lightening bolt hit the fire orb.

Everyone was thrown back when a bright light flew out, and then everything went black.

* * *

_"Are they going to be alright sis?"_

Terri stirred slightly. Her head ached.

_"I think Xiao. Go find the others. They must see this."_

Jamie opened her eyes. She was sure there were dark clouds a minute ago. Sitting up, Jamie rubbed the back of her neck and looked round.

"Hello."

Jamie jumped back, only to see a young girl, half her size. The girl's hair was done up neatly, with flowers and ribbons.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you. My name is Da Qiao. May I know your name?" The girl smiled, her hads clasped in front of her. Jamie scratched the back of her neck.

"My name is Jamie Spicer. What kind of werido fantasy did we drop in?" she asked. Da stared blankly at her.

* * *

Diao Chan sat in the courtyard of Huo Lao gate, watching the cherry-blossom fall. She sighed lowly, wishing for the war and her plan to be over. Something esle was playing on her mind aswell. 

One of the new Generals, who said she was a haylin witch, was making it differcult to carry out anything. Diao Chan couldn't even talk to Lu Bu or Zhang Liao.

What was her name again?

Before Diao Chan had time to think about the witch, something crashed into a bush, next to Diao Chan. The young songtress jumped, and slowly turned around. Lying in the bush, out cold, was a young girl. What was strange, was the fact that she looked like, one of Diao Chan's hand maiden's, Himiko.

Diao Chan spun round and yelled out to some guards. She then looked back at the fallen girl. Something told Diao Chan that the girl was important.

* * *

"So, who are your friends called?" 

Da Xiao handed Peter a cup of water. The cowboy nodded his thanks. Jamie began, pointing to each of her friends.

"My name is Jamie. This is my twin sister Terri. This is Peter, Antonio and Zhou Yu." she explained. One of the men looked startled.

"Zhou Yu? That's weird, because my best friend has the same name as him." the young man replied. The dragons looked at him, causing the man to chuckle slightly.

"Sorry. My name is Sun Ce, Da Xiao's husband. Zhou Yu is Xiao Qiao's husband." he explained a little further.

"Then how can we tell each other apart?" The small water dragon asked. Sun Ce scratched his chin, when four powerful looking men walked towards the group. Da Qiao squeaked and bowed, while Sun chin slowly turned round.

"Sun Ce, what is the meaning of this!" one of the men roared. Another held out his hand.

"Now Cao-cao, let me deal with this." he muttered. "Bofu, why have you brought outsiders into our camp. They may work for Dong Zhuo." the man asked firmly. Da Qiao rushed to her husband's side.

"Please my Lord, it was not Sun Ce's fault. The outsiders landed in the camp. If it was anyone's fault, it would be mine." she admitted sadly. The four men looked at eachother, as they decided the fate of the dragons.

Dojo appeared from under Peter's hat, and everyone gasped.


	3. Allies

She hadn't woken up for sometime, and it had Diao Chan greatly worried.

The young girl, who had crash landed in the courtyard, had yet to wake up. Diao Chan began to fear that she had found the girl dead, when she stirred. As Himiko, the hand-maiden, walked into the room, the young girl shot up.

"Be careful! You might break something." Diao Chan ordered, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Thanks, but I don't need help." the girl shot back, and stood up. Diao Chan chewed her bottom lip.

"My name is Diao Chan. This is my hand-maiden Himiko. May we know the name of our guest?" she greeted, bowing slightly, while Himiko bowed lower. The girl shrugged.

"Sure, why not. I have a feeling I'm going to be here for some time. The name's Ako." The girl replied. Diao Chan smiled, when someone knocked heavily on her chamber door.

"My lady! Lord Dong Zhuo wishes to see you, and our guest." the servant on the other side called. Diao Chan sighed.

* * *

"You are protected by the dragon of the elements?" 

The dragons looked at eachother. "I wouldn't say elements. More like the dragon of sleeping." Antonio joked. Dojo pouted.

"That's right, pick on the little guy. Meet four of the most powerful men. The guy in blue is Cao-Cao. Owner of the Wei forces. The men next to him is Sun Jian, owner of the Wu forces. Next is Liu Bei, owner of the Shu forces, and lastly is Yuan Shao. He's leading everyone into battle." Dojo explained.

"Battle against who?" Zhuo Yu questioned. Cao-Cao pointed towards a large towering building.

"Against the pig, Dong Zhuo. His day of torment of death are soon to be over." he replied, sneering at the building.

* * *

"What allies do you have?" Dong Zhuo asked, spitting pieces of food everywhere. Ako winced, but kept her temper in check. She had learnt from a young age, it was better to keep your friendship with powerful people, then your enemy. 

"I have no allies of this world my Lord." Ako responded, bowing down. Dong Zhuo laughed heartly.

"That's what I like to hear! You will be under Lu Bu's command. If you are any good, then you will have your own army." The over-weight lord chuckled. Ako glanced at Lu Bu. She saw pure hate for his master, but pure love for Diao Chan.

Ako nodded. "Thank you my Lord. I am greatful." she muttered. When Dong Zhuo waved his generals off, Ako fell into step behind Lu Bu. Once outside, Lu Bu turned on Ako.

"I am not so trusting as my _father_. I will be watching closely. I shall warn you now, I do not like traitors." he hissed lowly. Another officer, Zhang Liao, waited behind. Ako scoffed.

"If anyone should be worried, it should be you my Lord. I am loyal to those I serve." she shot back, and retreated to her chambers.

* * *

Terri checked her _PDA_. On the way to the fire orb, both spicer sisters had brought their backpacks. Each one, had some type of machine in it. 

_'What was with that thunder storm? And the fire orb? Where is the fire orb?"_ Terri wondered, as she played a game of hang-man.

"Penny for your thoughts?" came a question. Terri looked up to see a young boy. He was dressed all in red, which told Terri he was apart of Wu.

"I'm okay. I'm Terri. You are?" she asked. The boy sat down next to her.

"My name is Lu Xun. I'm a advisor for Wu." the boy replied, staring at the sky. Terri almost fell off the pile of wood she was sitting on.

"But you're just a kid." she gasped. Lu Xun turned his eyes to Terri.

"So are you. I may be kid, but I am wise beyond my years." he replied, with a slight smile. Terri returned it.

"I'm sorry. I guess it was a kind of shock." she admitted. Lu Xun nodded, then stared at the sky again. Night was drawing in.

"You arrived in time. I didn't think the gods would hear me, but they did. We began the fight of Si Shu gate tomorrow." Lu Xun paused and looked back at Terri. "You will join us, yes?" he asked.

Terri nodded. "Yeah. You can count on it!" she grinned, giving him the thumbs up.

* * *

_Thanks everyone who reveiwed. Lu Bu isn't really Dong Zhuo's father, and yes he is a cold hearted person. Dong Zhuo is a pig and Diao Chan is an angel._


	4. Losing an eye

_For those who are confused on the dynasty warriors characters, all information I used for this fanfiction is on found on the Dynasty warriors Character guide. I found it on Google._

_

* * *

_The plans for attacking Si Shu gate came to a halt, when two spies came rushing into the camp. They bowed in front of Yuan Shao. 

"My lord, we have reports of Lu Bu making his way here. We have seen him in Gao Shun." one of the spies reported. Yuan Shao paled.

"Oh dear." he muttered, then turned to Cao-Cao and his cousin Xiahou Dun. "We must send someone to stop him. Xiahou Dun, you go. And take the wind rider with you." He ordered. Xiahou Dun was slightly taken back.

"But he is only a kid!" he cried out. Yuan Shao glared at him, and the warrior had no choice but to accept.

* * *

Antonio stared at the towering man, and shivered. "Do I have to?" he muttered, stepping back slightly. Xiahou Dun growled under his breath. 

"Yes. Lord Yuan Shao orders. To be truthful, I am not happy about it either." he hissed, and mounted onto his horse. Antonio sighed, and turned to the others. His small friend, Zhou Yu, who everyone had been calling Yu, handed him the sword of the storm.

"You will need this. Dojo is ready to take you to battle." he replied. Antonio nodded his thanks, jumped onto Dojo and set off, behind Xiahou Dun.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Jamie asked, twisting the edge of her T-shirt round her finger.

"He will. No officer under Xiahou Dun's order has died yet." Cao-Cao commented as he went past.

* * *

Ako sat in a cherry blossom tree of Gao Shun. Lu Bu was underneath the tree, waiting. "Lord Lu Bu. I see them!" Ako called down. Lu Bu looked into the distance. 

The only thing Ako could really see was Dojo flying as long as he could. 'Not a good enough to go unnoticed.' Ako snorted in her head, and got her bow and arrow ready. Xiahou Dun and the rest of the army came into view.

No-one moved.

An arrow from Xiahou Dun's side was fired, and all hell broke lose. Antonio got in the thick of the battle, parring attacks and bowing the enemy away with his element. Dojo was curled around a tree. Ako took aim and fired at Xiahou Dun.

The Wei officer heard something whistling through the air. Turning round, the arrow fired struck him in the eye. Antonio and Xiahou Dun's son, Xiahou Mao, crowded round him. "Father!" Xiahou Mao yelled. Ako smirked from her place in the tree.

The smirk was wiped off, when Xiahou Dun sat up. He yanked the arrow out of his eye, feeling a wave of sickness hit him. On the end of the arrow was his left eyeball. "Essence of my father, Blood of my mother. I cannot throw this away." He muttered, and shoved the eyeball into his mouth.

He gagged. The thing tasted horrible, but Xiahou Dun forced himself to eat the eye. When the eye was gone, Xiahou Dun spotted Cao Xing, and thought he was the one responsible. Xiahou Dun ran towards him and slammed his sowrd in the General's father.

When the task was complete, Xiahou Mao handed his father a piece of fabric, which his father tied round his head.

* * *

Cao-Cao noticed the blood that ran down his cousins face. "Xiahou Dun? What happened?" the Wei Leader asked. Xiahou Dun dismounted, and removed the piece of fabric from his eye. All that was seen was bloody pulp. 

"Cao Xing's fault." The officer grumbled, tying the fabirc back round his eye. Cao-Cao rubbed his forehead. He had a feeling there was something else about this battle, that didn't seem right.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the battle scene, an orb shone brightly. A pale hand curled round the orb, and the owner cackled to themselves. 

_"Soon, everything will be ready."_ They laughed and took off.


	5. Almost time

"What! You lost!"

Ako winced, as Dong Zhuo began his drunken rage. The over weight man had consumed too much wine, and even the beautiful Diao Chan could not control him.

_'Then again, I have a feeling she hates that pig.'_ Ako grumbled in her head. Dong Zhuo continued to rant.

"I told you to get rid of that insect! Can you even aim right!" Dong Zhuo yelled at Ako. The demon felt her rage boil. Lu Bu sense her anger, and stepped in front of her.

"Xiahou Dun has nine lives my lord. Ako's aim was brilliant, but Xiahou Dun is too quick and skilled for a mere officer to take him down. I should have been the one to kill him." Lu Bu stated. Dong Zhuo nodded, his cheeks glowing bright red.

"You are right Lu Bu. I should have left him to you, instead of some low life officer to take him." he snorted. He sat down in a gold throne and yawned.

"Get out of here." Dong Zhuo ordered, and fell asleep in the chair. Diao Chan almost ran to Lu Bu and out of the room. Ako turned to Lu Bu, glaring daggers.

"I could have handled him my Lord." she called out. Lu Bu merely snorted and left.

* * *

The night was during in, and the air was crisp and cold. The small water monk looked round the camp, after hearing the clanking of metal. He found Sun Ce and his best friend Zhuo Yu. 

"Excuse me!" Yu called. Sun Ce blocked an attack, then turned to the monk.

"What's up?" Sun Ce asked, kneeling infront of the dragon.

"I was wondering, how are you going to tell us apart. We, as in myself and your friend. My friend's are calling me Yu for now, but what about your friend?" Yu asked. Sun Ce smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll call him by his nickname. Everyone has now, since you arrived." he replied, then looked at his friend. "Isn't that right Gongjin?" he questioned.

Zhuo Yu of Wu nodded his head, with a slight smile.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a large tent someway off in the camp, The head generals were discussing the plans of action. "Hua Xiong will be there. He is very skilled warrior." Liu Bei's brother, Guan Yu, pointed out. Yuan Shao nodded. 

"Sun Jian will take the lead." He began. Sun Jian of Wu nodded his head, happy with the idea. "And you, Yuan Shu will provide support." Yuan Shao finished.

His brother, Yuan Shu, was disgusted with the idea, but kept his mouth shut anyway. Yuan Shao smiled.

"We leave before daybreak. Generals, good fortune in battle!" he called out. The generals all got up, and left the tent. Yuan Shu was the first to leave. He bowed when Sun Jian was in front of him.

"Lord Yuan Shu, I am counting on you." Sun Jian smiled. "Farewell." The lord of Wu was gone. Yuan Shu growled.

"Common swine. You won't be so lucky." He growled. As he retreated to his sort his weapons out, he didn't notice Lu Xun and Terri behind him.

"Oh no. We must warn Lord Sun Jian." Lu Xun gasped, and went to run in the direction of his Lord. Terri grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Wait. I have an idea." she whispered, not noticing the blush creeping across Lu Xun's face.


	6. Si Shui Gate

The sun was about to rise, as the allied forces stood ready before Si Shui gate. "This is a just battle to punish the traitors that ravage this land!" Yuan Shao called. With a slight nod of his head, Sun Jian set off.

Lu Xun chewed his bottom lip, and looked at Terri. "Are you sure this will work?" he asked. Terri nodded her head.

"The one thing my father told me, was to have faith in myself. This has to work." she responded. Lu Xun nodded his head aswell and stood ready.

* * *

Antonio and Xiahou Dun was in the heat of a battle. Xiahou Dun was regarding Antonio highly, for his skills. "Wind Rider! Enemy General to your left!" Dun warned, slicing one man open. Antonio looked at his left to see a menacing looked man riding towards him on a horse. 

**"WIND!"**

The gust of wind knocked the man of his horse. Flipping behind him, Antonio kicked the man towards Xiahou Dun, who impaled him on his sword.

* * *

A messenger ran towards the supply port. He bowed infront of Yuan Shu. "My Lord. Lord Sun Jian is camped infront of Si Shui gate. He request supplies for the coming battle." the messenger stated. Yuan Shu scratched his chin. 

"If I send suppies out now, the glory will be all Sun Jian's." he cursed quietly. Yuan Shu turned back to the messenger. "Do not send out supplies yet." he smirked. The messenger, worried about Sun Jian, merely nodded his head and returned to his post.

* * *

Liu Bei wasted no time in destorying enemies that appeared round him. He glanced towards Sun Jian, noticing that no supplies. The Shu founder had his doubts about Yuan Shu, but carried on fighting. 

He knew that if no-one gave Sun Jian supplies, he would not last in the battle with Hua Xiong. Liu Bei looked behind him. He also knew he could not make in time, before Hua Xiong appeared.

* * *

Jamie and Peter ahd already taken out an enemy gate captian, when Yu appeared. He used a simple stick to block the attacks, but both his friends could see, Yu wasn't going to last long. Peter looked at Jamie, who nodded. 

**"LIGHTENING!"**

Lightening struck the enemies, and Peter grabbed Yu before any real damage could happen to him. Yu smiled. "Thank you, my friends." he replied.

* * *

Sun Jian blew into his hands. "Where are the supplies? Our moral is slipping." he muttered. The gates to Si Shui opened and Hua Xiong's unit charged out. 

Meanwhile, after defeating a few enemies, Terri and Lu Xun ran into the Supply port. Lu Xun pointed to a small group of men. "You there! Take some supplies to Lord Sun Jian now!" he ordered. The men bowed.

"My lord, we have orders from Yuan Shu not to hand out Lord Sun Jian any supplies." he responded. Terri felt her anger rise.

"Lord Yuan Shu isn't here now, he is? Get the supplies to Lord Sun Jian now!" she yelled. The men hurried to get supplies and in a few minutes were gone. Lu Xun looked at Terri and smiled faintly.

* * *

"With no food, we will have to retreat." Sun Jian muttered sadly, and took off. His unit followed, which made Hua Xiong laugh loudly. Yuan Shao, who also had his hands full, sighed deeply. 

"Are there no warrior's here, who can defeat Hua Xiong?" he called out. No-one stepped forward. No long after, a messenger appeared. Yuan Shao listened carefully to what he had to say, and smiled widely.

"Hua Xiong has been slain? By whom?" He asked. Turning to look at the gate he saw his son's wife standing over the broken and bleeding body of Hua Xiong.

"I, Zhen Ji, have defeated Hua Xiong!" she called. The defeated General's unit, retreated from the powerful woman, who held a flute.

* * *

The sun had began to set, when the battle of Si Shui gate was over. Yuan Shao held the head of the Commander of the unit in the air, and the allied forces cheered loudly. The dragons cheered the loudest as the Twins hugged each other. Antonio and Peter gave each other a high five, but Yu could not grasp the gresture. 

During the celebration, Sun Jian walked towards Terri, with Lu Xun behind him. "Fire Dragon, I am forever in your debt. If it had not been for your quick thinking, My unit would have been in worst state." The officer smiled. Terri bowed.

"Thank you My lord. My only regret is that I never got the supplies to you sooner." she replied.

"Lords! Our new base of operation will be Si Shui Gate. Quickly, we must moved everything into Si Shui Gate." Yuan Shao ordered. The move began.


	7. Party

Dong Zhuo greatly took a gold cup from his songbird, Diao Chan, and took a sip of the wine. Ako lent against a pillar, arms crossed over her chest and her eyes were closed. Lu Bu paced slightly.

It was clear to see the two officers were bored.

Suddenly, the door swung open and two officers walked in. Bowing onto their news, the first one began. "The allied forces, under the command of Yuan Shao, is heading here to the city of Luo Yang."

Dong Zhuo's mood turned sour. He stood up and threw his cup to the floor. The two officers retreated backwards, and Diao Chan took a step backwards.

"Pitfully insects! They don't stand a chance against us!" He yelled. Dong Zhuo grabbed hold of Diao Chan's arm.

"I have the might Lu bu, and the beautiful Diao Chan. What can Yuan Shao do to me?" He asked, as Diao Chan struggled from his grasp. Ako glanced at Lu Bu. No emotion could be seen, but Ako could sense a rage building up.

_'Hang on! I couldn't sense anything before. Could it be, I'm getting my powers back?'_ Ako wondered, looking towards the setting sun.

"Go now Lu bu! Go now, and crush these vermin." Dong Zhuo ordered. Lu Bu nodded, and glanced at Diao Chan. As the mighty warrior departed Ako fell into step, behind him.

* * *

At Si Shui Gate, a party had already begun. The two Qiao sisters had offered to dance, leaving the other ladies to do as they please. Jamie looked round the court room. 

Her sister was missing.

Taking out her _PDA_, Jamie sent a quick e-mail to her sister, and put the _PDA_ away. "Meatbun?" Zhuo Yu asked, handing the young girl a tray. Jamie shook her head.

"No thank you." she replied. Zhuo Yu nodded, and handed the tray to the other three dragons. "Your wife is a brilliant dancer." Jamie added, watching the Qiao sisters every move. Zhuo Yu nodded and smiled.

* * *

On another table, Gan Ning quickly drunk his wine. "You're going to be drunk." Lu Xun muttered, his arms crossed over his chest. Gan Ning laughed at his friend. 

"Come on Lu Xun. It's a party. Lighten up!" The ex-pirate smirked, slapping the younger man on the back. Lu Xun stumbled forward, but grumbled something under his breath.

"I will only lighten up, when Dong Zhou is out of power." The small man muttered. Gan Ning stared blankly at him.

"Yeah, whatever. You going to drink that?" He asked, pointing to Lu Xun's cup.

"No. I'm going outside." Lu Xun responded, getting up. Gan Ning waved him off, much to Lu Xun's disapprovment.

* * *

_Beep! Beep!_

Terri cursed her _PDA_, and pulled it out of her pocket. She clicked on a little icon and a short e-mail appeared.

_Tez,  
Where are you? You have to see the Qiao sister's dance. They are amazing. _

Love J

Terri deleted the E-mail, and slipped her _PDA_ into her pocket. As she continued to stare at the sky, someone else joined her.

"Are you okay?" Lu Xun asked. Terri jumped, and smiled.

"Yeah. Don't you like parties?" she asked, to which Lu Xun shook his head.

"I can't see the point in a party, while Dong Zhuo is still in power. I just don't think it's right." He admitted. Terri smiled slightly, and kissed him on the cheek. Lu Xun stared back her.

* * *

Lu Bu tightenly the reins on his horse, Red Hare, as Diao Chan entered the stables. "My Lord, I have a question." she began. 

"What is it Diao Chan?" The mighty warrior replied, not taking his eyes on his horse. Diao Chan messed with the hem of her dress.

"I know that Ako hates Lord Dong Zhuo. Do you think it would be wise to let her join us?" the songbird asked, looking at a bale of hay. Lu Bu looked towards Diao Chan.

Lu Bu knew that she was his only weakness. The fact that her father offered her as a bride, sent him over the moon. It all came crashing down, when Dong Zhuo took her. Lu Bu made a promise that he would get his songbird back.

"Yes. I will leave you to tell her of our plan. You must make her swear that she'll be quiet." He began. Diao Chan smiled, and nodded, before disappearing out of the stable.


	8. I caught fire

"Okay Ako. You can do this."

Ako stared at a pile of wood. Ever since she could sense Lu Bu's emotions, the demon began to wonder wheather her other powers had returned to her.

Holding her hand in front of her, Ako muttered a small spell under her breath. The wood eurpted into black fire, which quickly disappeared. Ako smiled widely.

"So, you have your powers back." came a voice. Ako spun round.

"Whoever you are, show yourself!" Ako ordered. No-one replied after, and Ako shuddered. The demon took off, back to her chamber, leaving the pile of wood smoldering.

* * *

As the night wour on, the party slowly began to stop. The Qiao sisters retreated to their tents, and their husbands, Sun Ce and Zhuo Yu, followed not long after. 

Lu Xun looked over his shoulder. "I think the party has finally stopped." he whispered. Terri glanced around.

"You're right." Terri got up. "I guess we should sleep. We have a battle to fight." she smiled. Lu Xun stood up after.

"Yes." he simply replied. Terri knw something was bothering Lu Xun, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Suddenly, Lu Xun grabbed her arms and kissed Terri slightly harder then he hoped. No sooner had the deed been done, Lu Xun stammered something, and turned to his tent. He didn't look back. He didn't see Terri touch her lips, and smile.

* * *

Ako watched the sky turn lighter. She found a weird sense of calm about everything. Her chamber door was knocked, but it did little to make Ako move. 

"Come in!" she called. The door opened slowly, causing a tiny creak. Ako winced slightly. She hated that door.

"I'm sorry if I am interupting anything." Diao Chan began. Ako turned and bowed to the woman before her.

"Not at all, my Lady. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" she replied, straightening up. Diao Chan sat down on her bed.

"I couldn't sleep. You do hate Lord Dong Zhuo, yes?" Diao Chan questioned. Ako watched her play with the end of her robe. The dark purple looked beautiful against Diao Chan's pale skin.

_'How can such an angel, live with a pig?'_ Ako wondered. "Yes, I do hate Dong Zhuo. Why?" she asked, staring at the sky. The sun was finally rising.

"If I tell you of a plot that Lu Bu has, will you swear you will keep it a secret?" The songbird asked. Ako turned to face her once again.

"I swear on the blood of the underworld demons." she muttered. Diao Chan smiled, and began to tell her everything.

* * *

Lu Xun stared out at the morning sun, and cursed himself. Memories of last night filled his head, and no matter how hard he tried, Lu Xun couldn't get rid of them. 

_'That kiss was just too perfect.'_ he smiled.

"Hey Boyan!" Gan Ning greeted. Lu Xun nodded his own greetings, but watched the sun. "Terri's looking for you." The ex-pirate whispered, before departing. Lu Xun panicked.

Turning round, the young man of Wu came face to face with Terri.

"Hi Lu Xun." Terri greeted, looking at the floor. Lu Xun did the same.

"Terri, I'm sorry about the kiss. I don't know what came over me. I..." He trailed off. Terri smiled slightly, and lifted his face up.

"I just want you to know Boyan, that nothing has changed between us." she whispered. Lu Xun smiled back, and Terri hugged him tight.

"If you kiss me like that again, I swear I might stop breathing." Terri joked. Lu Xun chuckled.

_'So kiss me like you did,  
My heart stopped beating.  
Such a softer sin!'  
_**The used: I caught fire**


	9. The Battle of Huo Lao gate

Now sooner had Ako discovered that her powers had finally returned to her, she set about summoning Shiva.

Zhang Liao and Diao Chan watched the young demon. "She is a strange one." Zhang Liao muttered.

"Yes, but I think it would be better if she joined us. I do not wish to be under the control of that witch." Diao Chan added. Zhang Liao nodded his head.

* * *

Lu Xun wiped his palms on his trousers. He didn't know why he was so nervous. The small bracelet he had brought bumped in his pocket. Sighing, Lu Xun headed towards Terri, as the young fire dragon trained with her sister. 

Jamie flipped over her younger sister, but was not able to counter a punch to the back. Jamie had to admit that Terri was faster, but wasn't as quick thinking. A messenger from Yuan Shao appeared, calling the training match off.

"Lu Xun!" Terri smiled and waved. The young Wu officers waved back, and waited till Terri was completely alone. He quickly handed Terri the bracelet, then headed towards Yuan Shao.

* * *

It was sunset, when the allied forces had appeared. Dong Zhuo looked out towards the battlefield. "What? The rebels have gotten this far?" He asked, more to himself then anyone. 

He watched blood shed, before turning to his _Son._ "Lu Bu, get rid the scum." He ordered. Lu Bu nodded, and took off. Ako followed. Dong Zhuo looked at Diao Chan

"Stay by the gate!" he snapped. The songbird bowed, and took off, followed by Himiko.

As the battle raged on, a large wooden ram raced towards the gate. "Protect the ram, as it heads to Huo Lao Gate!" Cao-Cao yelled. The dragons nodded, and took off. Each one guarded the ram as it continued to slam into the gate.

* * *

On the other side, Ako watched the wooden door buckle slightly. She chewed her bottom lip. She then turned to Lu Bu. 

"My lord, I have a plan. There will be five officers that are from the same time as me. I must battle against them." She stated. The officers looked at Lu Bu and to their surprise the mighty warrior nodded his head.

"Very well." He muttered, testing the reins on Red Hare. Having one last glance back at his songbird, Lu Bu got ready to fight.

* * *

The wooden doors bust open and the allied forces began their charge. The lower officers came to a stop. 

"Is that who I think it is?" one soldier asked. Lu Bu glared them down.

"It's Lu Bu! Lu Bu's come to destroy us all!" another one yelled. Lu Bu swung his weapon, _Sky Scorcher_, knocking his enemies dead.

"Get out of my way!" He yelled, and raced out of Huo Lao Gate. The dragons waited till he had past then ran inside.

"Wow, the Qiao sisters weren't kidding when they said he was huge." Antonio whispered. He smacked into Yu, when the small monk came to a stop.

"What's up Yu?" Peter questioned. Yu pointed in front of them.

"Ako." He firmly replied and got into stance. The other dragons did the same. Ako smirked.

"Well, if it isn't the dragons. Let's hope you can win against me." She taunted. The warriors stared eachother down, before Ako began. She leapt into the middle of the group, but did no further attacks.

"Listen to me. Dong Zhuo must live. I am helping Lu Bu with a plot against Dong Zhuo, because a certain heylin witch is working behind the scenes. Once I have caught her, we will all be transported back to our own time." She whispered in a rush, before lashing out.

* * *

Diao Chan waited. She didn't mind the snow that fell, but the battles that waged round her, was frightening. Suddenly, the small dragon of water ran towards her. 

"Can you survive my dance of death?" Diao Chan asked, swing her maces round. Yu got into stance.

"The weak talk, the strong take action." He yelled back. The two warriors began their fight.

* * *

Lu Bu noticed how Ako had took off. He rolled his eyes, but knew it was just a trick. As more soldiers turned up, Lu Bu began to fear for Diao Chan's safety. Mounting Red Hare, the might warrior took off. 

As he got to his songbird, he watched as Yu delivered a powerful blow, which caused Diao Chan to retreat. "Let us met again." She whispered, and took off back into Huo Lao gate. Before Yu could go any further, Lu Bu smacked him with the end of his weapon and rode back into Huo Lao Gate.

Dong Zhuo noticed how the allied forces were winning. "At this point I have no need for Luo Yang. Burn the city and keep the rebels out!" he ordered. The city of Luo Yang was set on fire, as the allied forces tamped through.

* * *

Sun Shang Xiang, sister to Sun Ce and Sun Quan, stopped by a well. Suddenly, something shiny caught her eye. As the only daughter of the Sun family, began to pull the bucket up, her father appeared. 

"Sun? What you doing?" he asked. Sun Shang pulled out a gold dragon from the well, and handed it to her father. Sun Jian gasped.

"The imperial seal." He smiled.

* * *

As the allied forces stormed the city, Dong Zhuo growled under his breath. "Retreat for now." He ordered, and the whole army took off toward Chang An. 

As Yuan Shao, Cao-Cao, Liu Bei and Sun jian looked round the smouldering city, they found no trace of Dong Zhuo. Only the corpse of the dead Generals and soldiers remained.


	10. The flower of Carnage

_I don't own the song, it's from Kill Bill. If you want a translation, tell me and I'll send it too you.

* * *

_

Another party had begun in Si Shui gate. 

And as much as Terri wanted to be somewhere else, her sister and friends had ordered her to stay. So now Terri sighed, and looked round dully. The golden bracelet that Lu Xun gave her, shone brightly.

"Fire Dragon, Lightening Dragon. Will you sing for us?" Cao-Cao questioned, from his table. If Jamie didn't know any better, she was sure that Cao-Cao's son was eyeing the beautiful Zhen Ji.

"We don't sing My Lord." Terri replied, bowing her head slightly. Jamie snorted.

"Sure we do! I haven't been able to stop you from singing My Chemical Romance or The used." she muttered. Terri glared at her.

"Shut up." she mouthed. However, it was too late. Jamie had already dragged her sister up with her.

"Remeber that song from Kill Bill? The flower of Carnage?" Jamie asked, fishing her _PDA_ out of her pocket. Terri nodded. "Well, we've bth got it on here. Just close your eyes, and sing." Her sister ordered. Terri sighed, and plugged her headphones into her own _PDA_.

Everyone waited.

Suddenly, as the twins closed their eyes, they began to sing the song.

_'Shindeita,  
Asa ni,  
Tomorai no,  
Yuki ga furu. _

Hagure inu no,  
Touboe,  
Geta no,  
Otokishimu.

Iin na naomosa,  
Mitsumete aruku,  
Yami wo dakishimeru  
Janomeno kasa hitotsu.

Inochi no michi wo,  
Yuku onna  
Namida wa tooni  
Sutemashita.'

* * *

Ako paced the full lenght of Diao Chan's chamber. The songbird was perched on the end of her bed, watching the door. Zhang Liao lent against the wall, his eyes closed. 

"What the hell is he doing? He should have been here ages ago." Ako cursed. Lu Bu was in a meeting with Dong Zhuo, and the mighty warrior had not yet returned.

"Do you think we are doing the right thing?" Diao Chan asked, her large eyes staring right into Ako's. The songbird found Ako's eyes truelly beautiful.

"You're not backing out? Look, I'm not human, I'm not even alive. Everwhere I looked, I saw death. It didn't matter if it was a young baby, or the old people complaining about the cold. Everything dies sometime in their life, be it old age, illness or someone kills them. And the last thing they see is either me or my father. That overwight pig must die Diao Chan, or everyone's freedom if not yours."

Diao Chan and Zhang Liao stared at Ako, who blushed and scratched the back of her neck. "Sorry about that. I get carried away from time to time." she chuckled.

"You are right. I must fight with Lord Lu Bu." Diao Chan smiled.

Diao CHan's chamber door was flung open. It bounced off the wall, threatening to break. "My Lord." Zhang Liao greeted, bowing down. Lu Bu didn't look at all happy.

"We attack now. I will not let that Pig rule this world." Lu Bu growled. Diao Chan and Zhang Liao grabbed their weaponds.

"My Lord, if I may ask something." Ako began, walking up to Lu Bu. The mighty warrior knew that Ako was a brave and noble warrior. He knew she would stop at nothing, to get rid of Dong Zhuo and for that, he trusted her greatly.

"This heyling witch, that is helping Dong Zhuo. I wish to fight her. If I take her back to my own time, then Dong Zhuo will be powerless." Ako explained. Lu Bu nodded.

"Very well, you will get rid of the heylin Witch, Wuya."


	11. Taste the blood

_Thanks to everyone who has reveiwed so far.

* * *

_

Dong Zhuo smiled to himself. 

"Are you sure?" he asked. Ako nodded her head.

"Yes my lord. The emperor asked me to pass the message on. If you will meet him at the throne, you will become Emperor my lord." she replied, bowing her head. Dong Zhuo clapped his fat hands, and made his way to the throne room.

Ako looked up and her different colour eyes danced with excitment. _'You believe too much Dong Zhuo.'_ she giggled in her head. Creating a small portal, Ako teleported to Lu Bu.

* * *

Lu Bu tensed, and spun round. His weapon narrowly missed Ako's head, before he stopped. "Do not do that!" he hissed. Ako rolled her eyes. 

"Dong Zhuo is heading to the throne room. We might want to hurry." she replied, picking up her scythe. Since Ako had her powers back, she quickly summoned her weapon. To her, it felt good to have it back in her hands. Lu Bu looked at Diao Chan and Zhang Liao.

"The time has come." he smirked, and they charged into the castle.

* * *

The battle was long and tiring. To much blood had been shed, but neither side would give up the fight. Diao Chan's bodyguard, Himiko, did all she could to protect her lady. She suffered more wounds then anyone. A large gash, on her back, had finally caught up with her. 

After destroying a Gatecaptian, Himiko fell to her knees. Diao Chan began to panick. "Himiko? Please be alright." the songbird pleaded. She had lost too many people. She did not want to lose her _Sister_.

"Let me help." Ako whispered, and placed a hand on her back. A cold feeling passed through Himiko and the cut healed itself. Himiko tested her back.

"Thank you." she smiled. Ako shrugged and punched a solider from behind.

"No problem." she muttered. Tyrning round, Ako gasped. A large group of soldiers had appeared, but these are the mark of the heylin witch on their forehead.

"Get going! I'll take care of these, but leave the witch for me." Ako ordered, rushing into battle. Himiko dragged her lady away, praying that Ako would come out of it alive.

* * *

Lu Bu waited. He heared someone running up behind him. As the person got closer, Lu Bu sighed. It was only Diao Chan. To him, she looked like a splattered angel. Her white dress was torn in someplaces and blood covered her in spots. 

"We must goMy Lord!" Zhang Liao called, running behind the mighty warrior. Lu Bu nodded his head, before spotting someone missing.

"Where is Ako?" he asked, looking round. He did not care for her, but she had become such a brilliant warrior, that Lu Bu thought it would be a shame if he died.

"She is taken care of the heylin witch's unit. She reminded us that the witch must still be alive, for her to kill my lord." Himiko answered. Lu Bu nodded, and they took off.

* * *

_'The flinch in your eyes calls your bluff,  
Feel free to die when you've had enough.  
Useless cause is breaking your back,  
Your life will end when you attack.'  
_**Devil May Cry 3: Taste the blood**

"What are you? Chicken?" Ako taunted. The small unit, which seemed to grow larger and larger, growled.

"We are not afriad of you!" one yelled out. Ako smirked, and pretended to attack. They all flinched.

"The flinch in your eyes gave it all away." Ako chuckled, and began her true attack. However, even she found the unit too powerful for herself alone. Jumping out of the way of an attack, Ako muttered a few words under her breath, then slammed her scythe on the floor.

A bright light flew up from the floor, and a large beast joined Ako. The unit began to back away. "A monster! Run for your lives!" they yelled, and began to run away.

"Ifrirt, flame-ball volley." Ako ordered. The large beast smirked, showing large white fangs.

* * *

Lu Bu, Diao Chan, Zhang Liao and Himiko had already taken out all of Dong Zhuo's forces. Those who valued their lives, swore their servise to Lu Bu. All four stood outside the throne room. 

"Zhang Liao, take the army and get fresh troops. When this battle is over, we will meet again." The mighty warrior ordered. Zhang Liao nodded, and touched his chest lightly with his fist. No sooner had Lu Bu returned the gesture, then Zhang Liao and the unit was gone.

"Wait for me!" Ako yelled, running up to them. Diao Chan smiled widely. Lu Bu nodded, with a slight smile on his face. Kicking the door open, Lu Bu and his officers stormed into the Throne.

Sitting in the golden throne was Dong Zhuo, and standing behind him was Wuya. Dong Zhuo shot up, and grabbed his sword.

"Lu bu! How dare you stab me in the back! You will pay!" He roared. Lu Bu rolled his eyes.

"Ha! Don't make me laugh you pig. It is I who shall surpass you and it is I who shall rule the land!" He yelled, swinging his weapon high above his head. It was then Dong Zhuo noticved his beloved songbird.

"Diao Chan, what are you doing? Get here this minute!" He ordered, pointing to a place by his side. Diao Chan whimpered and shook her head.

"My body is no longer your temple!" she cried out and prepared herself for battle. Ako pointed her scythe at Wuya.

"It's time to come home Wuya. Time to join my father." she smirked. Wuya hissed lowly.

"Over my dead body!" she spat. Ako shrugged.

"Okay then."


	12. Gunshot to the head of Trepidation

Diao Chan stumbled back from an attack, hitting the wall. Himiko panicked, and stood by her Lady.

Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo locked weapons. Neither wanted to lose. "You will never have my songbird!" Dong Zhuo spat.

"She is no longer you're songbird!" Lu Bu yelled, head butting the overweight lord in the face. As Dong Zhuo stumbled back, Lu Bu swung his weapon underneath his feet.

Dong Zhuo hit the floor with a splat.

* * *

Ako dogded another attack, as Wuya's green fire ball bounced off the scythe blade. As Wuya got closen enough, Ako took a mad swing, smacking The witch's face. 

"Come on Wuya, this isn't where you belong." Ako muttered. Wuya swung her foot out, knocking the scythe to the floor.

"If I change history here, I will never have to be stuffed in that box. I will control of the world from the begining." Wuya cackled.

Something shiny caught Ako's eye. Hanging round Wuya's neck was a large orb. A plan began to form in Ako's head, but she knew that Wuya would be a lot harder to defeat.

* * *

A long cut on Lu Bu's cheek was oozing blood. The mighty warrior took no notice, as he fought endless. He batted a soldiers sword away, before plunging his own weapon into the soldier. 

Himiko also had a hard time defending Diao Chan. The songbird swung her maces, smacking officers in the face, but even she could see they might lose the battle.

* * *

The undead girl and the heylin witch also fought to the extreme. Wuya and Ako were caught in a deadlock, but Ako saw her chance. 

She backflipped Wuya in the mouth, before snatching the Orb from around Wuya's neck. Wuya began to feel drained. "Now I know why you kept your powers. This Orb let you keep those powers. You're nothing without it." Ako smirked, grabbing her scythe.

Before Wuya could get up, Ako smacked the butt end of her scyte off the back of her neck. Wuya slumbed to the floor.

* * *

The battle seemed to sway for Dong Zhuo, when he made a mistake. Lu Bu took advanatge of this, and knocked the sword out of Dong Zhuo's hand. 

_'Your abuse will end here,  
No longer will our family fear.  
A gunshot to the head of trepidation,  
My promise if you ever lay a finger!'  
_**Trivium: Gunshot to the head of Trepidation**

In one quick swing, Lu Bu sliced Dong Zhuo's neck open.

Dong Zhuo's rein had ended.

The allied and Lu Bu's forces had truelly won.

* * *

_It's not over yet!_


	13. The Ghost of you

Lu Xun had noticed the missing dragons.

It just seemed too quiet.

The Wu advisor looked round the camp. As the other kingdoms began to pack away, Lu Xun became increasing worried. He hoped that the dragons hadn't gone to fight Dong Zhuo on their own.

Chewing his bottom lip, Lu Xun stopped outside Terri's tent. Gathering all the nerve he could, he slowly walked in, only to find Terri wasn't there. Her bed was a mess, and all her belongings were missing.

All but one.

Lu Xun took the silver _Fire_ necklace, tracing the pattern of the flame with his thumb. Suddenly, something else caught his eye. Lying on the un-made bed, was a note. Lu Xun sat down on the bed, and began to read the note.

_Dear Boyan,_

_I am sorry that I could never say good-bye, but I couldn't bring myself to tell you this. The dragon of elements, DoJo, told us why we had arived in your time. _

_A heylin witch named Wuya, traveled through time. She was trying to un-do our future, and rule the world. She knew that the battle of Huo Lao Gate was a powerful battle, and also knew she could easily take over everything. We were brought to this time, along wih a demon named Ako. She was sent to Dong Zhuo's side to take Wuya back to our time. _

_DoJo said that when Ako would take Wuya back to our time, we would disappear aswell. As much as I didn't want it to happen, I knew we couldn't stop it. _

_Boyan, we can never be together and that what hurts me the most. _

_I thank you for the gift and in return, you must keep my necklace. We share the same element, so I know we will share a bond. _

_I'll never forget you and I love you Lu Xun of Wu._

_Love  
XxTerrixX_

Lu Xun stared at the letter, and noticing there were a few smuges. He could only guess hat Terri had been crying while she had been writing. Lu Xun held the necklace tightly in his palm, and closed his eyes.

He wasn't going to cry.

He couldn't.

But He was.

"Hey Lu Xun?" Sun Ce called, pocking his head into Terri's tent. Lu Xun shuddered. "You okay?" Sun Ce questioned, worried for the smaller man.

"I'm fine." Lu Xun lied through clentched teeth. Sun Ce placed a hand on Lu Xun's shoulder.

"You sure?" he asked. Suddenly, Lu Xun flung Sun Ce's hand off his shoulder, and took off. Sun Ce was very taken back, as he had never seen such a strenght in the young man.

* * *

As tears streamed down his cheeks, Lu Xun ran up towards a cherry blossom tree. It stood alone on a hill, over looking Si Shui Gate. In the distance, you could just about see Huo Lao gate. 

Lu Xun came to a stop, and stared out at his world. The battles were won and lost, but he lost someone he loved dearly.

The Wu advisor slammed his fist into the cheery blossom tree-trunk, then slumbed to the ground. He watched the sun set, and knew it was the first of many he was going to watch alone.

_'I love the sun set. It's so beautiful.'_

Lu Xun smiled faintly. Lying on his back, Lu Xun stared at the darkening sky, and sighed loudly.

_'At the end of the world,  
Or the last thing I see,  
You are  
Never coming home,  
Never coming home!  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me,  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...  
Ever...'  
_**My chemical romance: The Ghost of you**


	14. Home again

A pruple and black thunder cloud passed over the temple. Omi watched it with beady ageing eyes. Suddenly, a blinding flash was seen.

**"WHOA!"**

Antonio hit the floor, stopping at Omi's feet. Looking up, the wind dragon spat out dirt and grass.

**"LOOK OUT!"**

Antonio rolled out of the way, as Peter hit the floor. Dust flew up as the cowyboy landed hard. Antonio stared at the small crater.

**"AHHHH!"**

Peter turned round, and caught Jamie. She thanked him, and jumped down to the ground.

**"HELP! I'M STUCK IN THE TREE!"**

As the dust cleared the three dragons found Zhuo Yu stuck in a large tree. Peter pulled him down. "Hey, where's Terri?" Antonio asked, looking round.

* * *

Terri opened her eyes, and found herself lying on her back. Sitting up, she found herself on a hill, over looking the temple. Cherry blossom was falling, but there wasn't a cherry blossom tree in sight. 

Terri stood up. _'Why am I here?'_ she wondered.

It hit her.

A vision of what Lu Xun was seeing. Terri looked out towards a setting sun.

Terri smiled.

* * *

Wuya slumbed against a cold wall, when she arrived back in the future. Testing the ropes on her wrists, Wuya sighed loudly. Ako landed next to her, staring at the sky. 

"Did you get the number of that donkey cart?" Ako muttered, shaking the dizziness from her head.

"Where are we?" Wuya questioned, standing up. Ako shrugged, and grabbed hold of Wuya's arm. The demon dragged the witch out of an ally, and into the streets.

It was night, and as soon as Ako saw the lights of Las Vegas, she knew where they were.

They were home.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm going on holiday next week and won't be back till the 5th december. Enough this chapter and I'll see youafter my Holiday_


End file.
